The Chance to Change Things
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: The Trio are at it again, with a plan to send Harry back in time, to kill Voldemort as a baby, until a Prophecy is given. Follow Harry through his journey as he begins a new adventure only this time he's content with his Mission. Editing.
1. Get Ready, Get Set, Pt1

**Thank you, for being so patient while I edited and re-wrote, my story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**May 7th 1998**

It had been Five days since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept for a day and a half to regain their strength, after having not slept for three days. On the 5th, the students, parents and teachers, residents of Hogsmeade, and a small amount of Ministry Officials were present for the memorial service for all who fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts, they were buried on Harry's personal land in Godric's Hollow, they removed his childhood home, but placed a memorial plaque for Harry's parents, so that their sacrifice would never be forgotten by the Magical community.

The following day everyone began working together to rebuild the school while Harry, Bill Weasley and Professor McGonagall were working on re-raising the wards that had fallen when Voldemort came for the final battle. Harry had some training from Bill himself along with a few others who worked at the Ministry, that we're also Order members, so had volunteered to help them refit, reinforce and re-raise them.

Today was the 8th and Hermione along with Miss Price, were finishing up on the Library though it had been one of the least damaged parts of Hogwarts it was imperative that they repair and fix them before anything else happened to them.

Hermione was in the library just to read for a bit at least that was before she had picked up this book, 'Vestibulum ut rerum copia.' translated means, 'The Chance to Change Things,' as she read it she began getting an idea, but she needed to do a bit more research first, another adventure for the Golden Trio only this time it was across time. Then she read the requirements:

'By use of this spell, it will send the person its cast on back to a time of their choosing, they will have to stay there for the next twenty years of their life, they will grow older as everyone else does. This spell has only been used once before, Gandalf the Wise, who was going to go back and kill Morgan le Fey before she came into her powers, unfortunately he died in transport coming back as a ghost to warn others what he had learned, the person going must have sacrificed everything, having no parents or siblings, them having been taken from he/she by an enemy, and having killed he/she's enemy in Magical Combat in their original time, and finally willing to face death to finish it all before it starts. There is only one way to stay in the past, but this can only be done by way of a sterile field, meaning they can have no prior knowledge of the possible way of staying in the past. If you have full-filled the requirements of the sterile field, you will be notified via the book, so we suggest you check it every month, it will say your real name, your birth name.'

Hermione knew this was what Harry would want, so she did some more research about the time, found out where Tom Marvolo Riddle was born and where he lived, how people dressed, how much things cost from houses to brooms, the wizards that lived in that time, such as the ones to avoid and others to become allies with.

When the list was done she left the library and hurried to find Harry and Ron. They were headed toward the Common Room.

"Harry, Ron we need to talk, let's go to the Room of Requirement." Hermione said leading them to the room, walking in front of door three times, when it opened there was a pot of tea and three arm chairs in a triangle so they could see each other's reactions and so on, they each took a seat. "How did re-warding go?" She asked Harry. While Hermione pulled out her information, Harry poured the tea, and Ron put the milk and sugar in them just how everyone liked it, it felt very much like it did when they were hunting Horcrux's, they worked as a well oiled machine. It was then that it truly hit her Harry would have to go alone, the Golden Trio would be gone forever for him; he'd no longer have his best friends with him.

"Well, we got them back up and operating and removed the dark ones Voldemort's Death Eaters installed, and enhanced them to detect darker powered people." He said taking a sip of tea.

"And you Ron? What did you all get done?"She asked as she too sipped tea.

"Well we got the court yard back together, and began raising the Astronomy Tower. Now what is this about?" he asked taking a bit of his cookie.

She sipped her tea and finishes organizing her papers and opened the book and its translation on it and handed it to Harry. She watched Harry's eye flick back and forth, growing paler with every sentence, when he finally finished and handed it to Ron, Ron doing much the same thing as Harry, after he finished he sat the book down.

"Kreacher." he called.

Pop.

"Master Ron called Kreacher?"

"Yes Kreacher we're going to need snacks, parchment, ink and some Firewhiskey, and more hot tea very strong." Ron said

"Of course, anything else Kreacher can get you." he asked looking at Harry and Hermione.

"No thank you Kreacher." Harry and Hermione said together.

Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

"So you want to send me back in time?" Harry asked

"Is this really possible? It doesn't seem possible to go back in time." Ron said. "What I mean is, if going back and killing a baby Voldemort was possible wouldn't Voldemort have tried to get rid of Harry before he was even born?"

"I think this book is one of a kind and because the Wizarding World at large doesn't believe in time travel he would have just discounted it as a real option, and I bet my bottom dollar Dumbledore had anything and everything regarding time-travel surpassed, only he could have hidden a book in plain sight to appear after Voldemort was dead and only to me and now to you." Hermione told them. "Think about it Harry you're the only one able to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore wouldn't have given him another tool to use against you, he hid it to keep you safe till you could deal with Voldemort once and for all."

"So you think going back in time and kill baby Voldemort will reset the timeline and return all the people that he and his Death Eaters killed back to life." Harry asked sipping tea.

"I think it's possible yes, and we can't go with you, Harry, no matter how much we wish we could, but it will be better for you to go kill an infant and end it before it ever begins, saving everyone that has died because of him before there even born." Hermione said looking to Harry.

"I meet all of the qualifications of being able to travel back, I'll need to do some research, choose a name I can't go back and go by Potter my Grandparents will be alive though it will be almost forty years before my father is born. I think I will say I'm a Pure-Blood, so I can get around the whole prejudice and after I've taken my NEWT's there, get myself established buy a house, then I can go to Wool's Orphanage take a young Voldemort and dispose of him. Live for the next twenty years in retirement so to speak." Harry said

Pop

"Kreacher brought what young Master asked for." Kreacher sat a fresh still steaming plate of Chocolate Chip biscuits a bottle of Firewhiskey, sat cups on the table, and placed a fresh pot of tea down as well. The he handed Ron his school bag. "In the bag young Master are your parchment, ink and extra quills. If you need anything else just call Kreacher, do you want Kreacher to bring dinner here for young Masters and Mistress?" Kreacher asked looking at all three of them in question.

"Yes thank you Kreacher." Harry said. "And thank you for bringing all of this to us."

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Potter." he bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Well Noble House of Potter, that's new." Harry said as he vanished the old tea and poured the fresh tea and the Firewhiskey in there cups of tea for them and took some parchment, and quill from Ron, and dipped his quill in the ink pot sat on the table for all of them to share. "So what do you think of this plan Hermione?"

"I think it's a good idea getting you set up before you go and deal with baby Voldemort. I just wish there was a way we could all go."

"Why can't we go, again?" Ron asked

"You did read the paper right, Ron? Your family has to have been killed by your enemy, you have to have sacrificed everything, killed your enemy in Magical Combat. We still have families and we didn't kill Voldemort in Magical Combat, Harry did. We will have to stay here and unfortunately we will not remember Harry when he gets back, I suppose we could write letters to ourselves and store memories for Harry to give us to watch when he returns so we know him and everything we did together, however its very likely we will have made friends with the new Harry and just manage to confuse ourselves further." Hermione told him.

"So Harry will still be born in 1980?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Let me see for sure but I see no logical reason why not, but magic isn't always logical." She pulled the book back to herself. "While you are in the past and transporting from one time to another your soul will be in a stasis, while your Magical core is used to power the spell. When you return to your time there will in fact be two of you, so when you return it is best to stay with your new identity from your trip back in time, let the people you want to know, understand you will be back just later, the other option is to drift in obscurity. There is only one way to stay past the twenty years, and in order to accomplish this a sterile field is required. So yes Harry will in fact be born again." Hermione said setting the book on the table.

"So it isn't that we won't have Harry with us it's just Harry won't have us, does that sound right?" Ron asked a little uncertain.

"Yes, unfortunately we will get a new Harry while our Harry is left alone." Hermione said sadly, giving the now slightly deflated Harry a sad smile.

"Being without you will be hard but I will know a lot of people will live because of what I'm going to do, I can live with that. Now we must work on how much money I will need to take with me, where I will live hopefully, a new name and a vague background story, clothes will be something else will need to work on." Harry said pulling the parchment to him and began writing his list.

"Alright Harry, I made a list of everything you just said and I think we can ask this room to supply your clothes, now name we could say you were a child of pureblood Squibs, now let's see, how about James Marcus Black, since Squibs are blasted off family tree in the Black family and its possible at one point in time the Potter's were the same, so no one would ever wonder why your name never came up, this way you can take Sirius with you, if that makes any sense. So your story will be something like your great-grandparents moved to Canada, so it explains the accent and give you a cover for any lingo you use, then your great-grandmother was a Potter if anyone asks about your Potter hair, your father will be Marcus James Black and your mother will be Lily Perevell Black, so that way you carry on the Perevell name as well since we know you are a direct descendent through the Potters, this way they can see your related to them as well, we'll also make a family tree adding you in there so you can put it up since you are a 'Pureblood.'" Hermione did the finger quotes in the air. "You'll always stand out but this way you have a family tree like the Blacks." Hermione said as she started to think through the things Harry needed.

Four trunks appeared all having the Perevell coat of arms on them, one had complete Wizarding dress robes, another one had Muggle dress clothes, the next had Muggle clothes with shoes and coats, the fourth had Wizard robes, shoes, cloaks, and Wizard chest appeared with the Perevell coat of arms, inside had jewelry styled after things she had seen in school for pureblood wives every things that would looked past down from one generation to another it also held China and Crystal with the Family coat of arms. She also created a Family Tree that went through January 1926 with Harry added in there also as James Marcus Black.

"So I'm James Marcus Black, son of Marcus and Lily Black, Pure-Blood Squibs, I'm the first wizard born in three generations of Squibs, we lived in Canada, my parents were murdered by a Dark Lord just a little over two months ago, and not long after I killed the Dark Lord in magical combat. Sound right?" Harry/James asked as he finished laying out his semi-false background.

"Well, I have to say that sounds pretty good." Ron said earning odd looks from Harry and Hermione, 'like are you truly insane?' "What it's the truth with a small twist?"

"Yes, well it just sounded odd coming from you, that's all." Harry/James told him, giving him an encouraging smile even though Harry himself didn't feel that courage; he still had the where with all to help others.

He had two missions in life.

1. Destroying Dark Lords

2. Helping and encouraging others.

Since the moment Voldemort chose him because he was a half-blood and Neville was a pure-blood, and because Voldemort was a half-blood he figured he needed to deal with 'his own kind,' his mission and his very destiny had been were set, and the moment his mother sacrificed herself for him and then Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at him and it rebounded make Voldemort a mere shadow of his former self, it triggered the beginning of there intertwined destiny. And when he was a mere Eleven years old he faced one of Voldemort's lackeys with Voldemort attached to the back of his head, he couldn't kill him and he continued to try over and over again, it always surprised Harry how very ignorant Voldemort was, he could kill Harry by any Magical means, and it amused him more often than not because if Voldemort had merely tapped into his Muggle Heritage he would have been able to kill him very simply, but he was blinded by his hatred for his Muggle father to even consider the possible victory within his grasp.

Harry and Hermione had integrated Magical and Muggle protection, going so far as to ask Mad-Eye to find some guns and ammo. And in the end all three of them had become excellent shots, it had encouraged other Order Members to do the same.

"Harry are you alright you spaced out on us." At Harry's nod she began to speak again. "Yes very odd. But back on the point, it's very good, just remember when you go to the Ministry, just tell them you never got to take your NEWT's because of a death in the family, so you moved and live wherever you do and want to take your NEWT's so you can decided what you want to do for a job, try not to elude to your past as much as you can do not give Voldemort's name to anyone unless they have taken a Wizarding oath." Hermione said. "Now this will be your family tree it will add people to it as there born. Here are your Muggle and Wizard clothes, here is your family jewels that get past down from father to his Heir, if you do decide to marry this will be yours to hand down to them. Alright any questions?" After pointing to each trunk in turn and closed them with a point of her wand. "Now try your best to keep from showing anyone just how powerful you are, it will help keep you safe." Hermione told him.

"Okay." was Harry/James' reply.

Pop.

"Dinner Young Masters and Mistress." And Kreacher lowered the tray putting plates in front of them. "And this just appeared in the Kitchen and it says it's to be delivered to you all." He put an odd looking vessel on the table and stepped back. "Is there anything else that you require?"

"No I don't think so, thank you Kreacher, now go get some dinner for yourself."

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Okay so what is this?" Harry/James reached over and pulled the parchment that was wrapped around the top part of the bottle.

"I'm going to miss him. So is there any specific time or place that I need to be ready to leave by?" Harry/James asked as he worked to open the letter.

"No it's just whenever you're ready." Hermione said. She had picked up the bottle and was looking at it.

Harry had finally managed to open the letter and was both shocked and excited.

"Yes." Harry/James cried.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked looking truly bewildered. Harry/James cleared his throat:

"Golden Trio,

If you have received this then Voldemort is dead, and Hermione has found the book that will send Harry back in time, I have been working since your first year when I saw how close you were and would stay to make sure that you weren't separated by time travel, the bottle that you see now was once used by a Genii that has long since been set free and made mortal, this bottle will hold the heart, body and soul, of two adult (Ronald and Hermione)and one house elf so you may also take Kreacher or Dobby with you. So you understand this will put you in suspended animation between life and death as well as time and space which will keep Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and either Kreacher or Dobby, safe until Harry has reached his target time and releases you.

Best of luck,

Professor Dumbledore.

So that's the way I get to keep you with me, I simply put you in and take you out, thank you Dumbledore." Harry/James said grinning from ear to ear. Hermione snatched the letter from him.

"Is it really that simple?" Hermione asked as she read the letter.

"It looks like it, I can't believe it. And the fact that Dumbledore work for years to perfect it should give you comfort. It was Dumbledore's last wish for us to be together." Harry/James said handing the letter he'd taken from Hermione's frantic wand waving to insure it was real, to Ron because he still looked confused.

"So we get to go with you?" Ron asked

"Yes." Harry/James and Hermione said together.

"Yes." Ron cried excitedly as he and Hermione jumped on Harry.

"So now we need to work on things for both of you as well, I have plenty of money for all of us, but we're going to have to set up different households, you know for the appearances sake, but we will have a house out in the middle of nowhere that we will all be able to get to, where we will be safe, and where we can spend the next twenty years in quiet solitude and safety." Harry/James told them. "You know all the things we lacked for the past seven years."

"What about Voldemort after they find out he was killed they'll investigate." Ron said

"Well for one, I can take him and kill him before anyone even notices, but if they do track him they won't be able to find us, We will be safe once we find the perfect piece of land, that we can secure and keep ourselves safe we will have almost 75 years of future magic at our disposal." Harry/James said

"He does have a point, we'll be safe, and most importantly, we'll be together." Hermione told them.

"Yes we will be together. Okay may I make a suggestion? " Harry/James asked

"Of course, Harry, you're the boss it's our future we're working on. So what suggestion do you have?" Ron said.

"Alright just don't freak out on me, but I think you two should pose as a married couple." Harry/James cringe waiting for the shocked yells, however it didn't come. When he looked at Ron and Hermione were just looking at each other and then Harry/James just in shock.

"Well, I must say I had not thought about that." Hermione relied rather calmly to the situation.

"Me as well I had not even thought about that, but in a way it does make sense, we made Harry a new name and life we will have to do the same, and it would be better to be married when we get there so we don't windup destroying our future selves this way it safe, for us and our future." Ron said also to calmly and rather brilliantly the main problem they were facing 'how to make as little impact besides killing Voldemort.'

"Okay so we're going to have to make new identities, but also have to be friends like we are now. So I say we make us children of Squibs also, it can be like a magical community, where Squibs go after being disowned, this way we're all Pure-Bloods and can make the changes that are so desperately needed." Hermione said

"Okay but how are we going to make a community of Squibs?" Ron asked

"We can say that the Dark Lord wiped out everyone that lived there but the three of us because we were hunting him and missed him by a few hours, and when we arrived our families and our homes we're decimated so we buried everyone and moved here after going to the families main underground complexes where they ran there businesses and made sure that every heir would have his/her fair share." Harry/James said he had become good at making up stories.

"You do realize that all this could be investigated and we will be found out, and thrown in Azkaban for altering the time line, even if we can prove it's for the best." Hermione said.

"Oh, I know, that's why we will shrink and bring along the bodies of the Death Eaters there are hundreds of them and then when we get there we go to Canada find the perfect spot and bang we have our late home then we bury all the bodies of the Death Eaters, and we can use other bones to create any extra bodies for burial if we need to, then we can magically construct destroyed homes, and we can make it look like a massive explosion happened on a hill or something just a bit away from the homes and boom one fully verifiable past life." Harry/James laid out his plan.

"Won't Dumbledore be able to sense the magic?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No its like I said before, we have 75 years worth of spells that they won't know, our story will be okay, and make it look like a Concealment Charm dropped when the last of the heirs left and had no plans of coming back, it would fade by itself revealing to the world a tragedy they never knew happened." Harry said.

"You know you have a very creative imagination, and I believe you just made a brilliant plan for us, now we just need to get our names and what not figured out." Ron said.

"Alright, here is what I'm think, Ronald and Mia Harrison." Hermione said

"You want to change your name?" Ron asked in shock.

"Well yes when we meet our other selves, we need to keep our true identities to ourselves, until we reveal ourselves, or not at all depending on what life throws at us." Hermione said. "Okay Lady Burleigh- Harrison, (nee Burleigh) was the daughter of Lord Samuel Joseph Burleigh and Lord Patricia Armistead and is best friends with Lord James Black, and wife to Lord Ron Harrison who is the son of Lord Patrick Matthew Harrison and Lady Elizabeth Black Harrison, who is also both best friends and cousin to Lord Black."

"Hermione, I mean Mia, why do you have two names?" Ron asked

"Because I feel it will help our story for a young woman who married after her parent's death to carrying on their name, and it something that can be passed down our daughters." Hermione said

"Well she does have a point Ron." Harry said

"Yes I have to agree it is very good, it makes everything seam and feel much more real." Ron said.

"Okay so this is what I'm thinking, we need to gather our things in the morning, then go shopping, empty our vaults, go to marriage department and get your certificate, then come back, you get married tomorrow afternoon, then we finish packing. We'll need a map to find where an open space for the community in Canada." Harry told them. "Let's eat and talk about everything we can remember from 1926 to 1947."

They talked and planned all night long. For the most part it was about the things they needed to look out for and be prepared for just in case such as WWII, and being unable to find Voldemort, someone figuring any of them out.

"What will we do if someone figures out we're from the future and are mucking about with their futures?" Ron asked

"I highly doubt someone is going to figure out where we're from the future, and even if they do they can only keep us locked up in Azkaban for so long before we disappear and land in the same place we left from in the first place for example if I'm in a duel in Surrey and get transported back I'll go back to the spot where I left from in the first place." Harry said.

"Well that maybe true so we should pick a place that is empty now so when we do get back we'll know it's supposed to be empty." Hermione said.

"Well at least lets us hope when a whole bunch of people don't die it doesn't get built over." Ron said.

"Perhaps we should do it in the forbidden forest." Harry said

"That might work." Hermione said."Its protected no one can build over it."

"Now what are we going to do if we can't find Voldemort?" Ron asked

"I highly doubt I won't be able to find him while he is still a newborn." Harry said

"That's true we know Voldemort doesn't get adopted." Hermione said.

"What about WWII and Grindelwald?"

"We know they are happening at the same time, so it goes to figure there linked in some way. If they need someone with Magical Combat experience I'll do my duty most people that are going to be fighting him and his followers won't have been fighting since they were eleven years old, like we have been."

"If that's not the truth, you going to battle you live they die every time." Ron said.

"Same for both of you, we are a team. Perhaps we should all join the Auror's together?" Harry asked.

Ron looked like he had just received the grand prize, and Hermione look a little shocked as well.

"You think they'd let us stay together?" Hermione asked excitement in her voice

"I see no reason why not they get three fully trained and qualified wizards and witches that have been trained in Magical Combat and Muggle Fighting, and our only request is that they stay together." Harry told them

"That would be fun, talk about the perfect setting, and we would be able to watch each other's back, it would just be one more layer of safety." Ron said.

"I agree, it will be much more productive, and Mia I know you aren't all for Aurors, but if you start their work for a few years then you can transferred MLEP, which is where I knew you wanted to go but for a while it would be best if we stuck together, like I said at least there is safety in numbers." Harry told her.

"Thank you Harry I really appreciate." Hermione said

"Alright it settled then; now let's get packing, shall we?" Harry asked

"Yes." Ron and Mia said together.

"Okay Mia you first remember to ask the room for Pure-Blooded wife attire. And appropriate Muggle clothes."Harry told her.

"Okay." Hermione said. She closed her eyes, and three trunks, and three wardrobes appeared each filled with gorgeous clothes both Muggle and Wizarding, all carrying the Harrison Family Crest with her personal crest much smaller and right below it.

"Wow, Mia these look perfect, but there is so many." Ron said the last with a laugh. He stepped over to them, scanning through the clothes.

"Thanks, I had hoped you'd like it, you will after all be my husband and I want to reflect well on you." Mia told him. "Alright let's do you Ron's."

Four trunks appeared two full of Wizarding clothes from cloaks to dress robes and the other two full of Muggle clothes filled with everything from shoe's to coats, and on the trunks they had the Harrison Family Crest; everything was looking very much like Pure-Bloods. A Wizards Chest appeared and inside had jewelry styled after things she had already made for Harry/James, it also held China and Crystal had the family coat of arms. Next she created a Family Tree that went through January 1926 with Ron and Mia also added in there as Ron and Mia Harrison.

"We need to put your Firebolt in your trunk; we also need to get a trunk that has an extension Charm as well as a Levitation charm for moving your trunk full of Gold." Hermione/Mia said "We also need to get the Map, the Cloak, and books that we'll need to freshen up on our history, as well as our notes for things we've done, that you might need, pictures of everyone."

A trunk appeared and there were more books then Harry had ever read in his life in that trunk.

"We'll bring the few things from our rooms tomorrow. Then head to Diagon Ally get the money, a few small things, hit the Ministry." Harry/James said. "Mia do you have a Vault at Gringotts?"

"Yes, I have just over three thousand dollars." Hermione/Mia answered.

"Okay so you'll empty that out as well, hey do you think you could make your three thousand dollars multiply into let's say around 900,000,000 maybe more?"Harry/James asked

"Why in the world would I need to?" Hermione/Mia asked

"Well think about it we are suppose to be the last living heir of over a hundred families I know I have a lot, but it wouldn't be enough, to pull our story completely off if they check our Vaults and you know they will." Harry/James said

"Well, I could try, but only a Goblin would know for sure." Hermione/Mia said "Perhaps if I could see one, I could multiply it then go in tomorrow while you're getting your glasses done and open an account, then we'll know for sure."

"I need new glasses, right I need new glasses." At Ron and Hermione's/Mia's odd look."Okay and if it works we're going to have to make the three of us the richest Pure-Blood in Britain or we won't get any of the thing done that we want done. I was also wondering if we could take Dumbledore's portrait with us and if they have finished Snape's his as well." Harry wondered out loud

"As everything will be frozen until time catches up with it, I see no reason why not." Hermione/Mia said

"What else do you need from our rooms Harry?" Ron asked. He looked at the great abundance of luggage."Okay just out of curiosity how are we going to carry all these bags?"

"The Map, my Dad's old Cloak, and all the pictures, and Voldemort's wand that I want to take. And maybe a few memories from each of our friends if we can do so without raising suspicion. And as for the trunks I think we can just shrink them." Harry/James said.

"It's going to be rough for us to be by ourselves, we've been through so much for seven years now, I wish there was a way we could bring more than just us so we could have our friends with us." Hermione/Mia said.

"Yes, it will be rough but I know in the end all those people that have died will be saved and I think we can live with that, at least we'll have each other, and we can always make new friends." Harry/James said gathering his things. "Now come on let's go get some rest, I'm tired, and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright." Ron and Hermione/Mia both said.

Standing up gathering there things, but leaving the trunks in the room where they would remain undetected, and headed back to their dorm which Professor McGonagall had been changed for the Trio three beds and two bathroom.

"Goodnight." they all said.

It was 2:30 in the morning when they climbed in bed and fell asleep. They slept soundly for the first time in years, no nightmares, no impending doom hanging over their heads, no Horcrux's that needed to be hunted, and no Dark Wizards on the loose killing innocent people, not the weight of the world hanging on their shoulders, just peace that should be in every 17 year olds heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.<strong>


	2. Important

My computer crashed and so far I have been unable to retrieve my story, so I'll have to rewrite the next chapter.

If anyone has a copy of my story, please let me know I'd really appreciate it.

Mrs. Shelley Black.


End file.
